


Grey is all I see

by Tinyleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, idk what this is, post breakup, sad yaku, this is hella short but enjoy being sad with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyleaf/pseuds/Tinyleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku experiences life without a rambunctious Russian and understands why he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey is all I see

It was all yakus fault, it was always yakus fault. Would he admit it? No, because that's just how Yaku is.  
Losing Lev was one of the worst things that could have happened, what did he expect?? With how Yaku acted he was surprised he didn't leave sooner, shit he was surprised he even entered a relationship with him anyways. 

Yaku was selfish. Not only was he selfish but he had a bad temper and sometimes left a bad taste in his own mouth, not just others. The same mouth that spewed lies, curses, and empty apologies. Yaku did not deserve love, Yaku did not deserve forgiveness, Yaku did not deserve him. 

Wondering how everything lead up to this, Yaku rolled over. Burying his blotchy red face into his snotty pillow, he sobbed. He had so much left to say but absolutely no words. He had no more lies for the truth had been released. 

Yaku was a mess.

He heard lev was doing fine, better then fine, he was doing great. Improving in volleyball and focusing on himself. 

Yaku had always hurt the things he adored most, This time he hurt himself as well. 

Sitting alone, eating alone, sleeping alone.   
That's what his weeks consisted of. No more excited rambling or loud shouts of joy, he was truly alone. His cellphone had missed calls and unopened texts from his mother wondering how her son was doing and friends who are just plain worried. 

Yaku never responded.


End file.
